Of Letting Go and Forgiveness
by Butterflygrin
Summary: My version of closure on chapter 699. Sakura found them again, instead of fighting, they laid side by side, missing an arm both. Conversation starts, 'sorry' was said. When it concerns forgiveness and letting go, everyone know it isn't going to be easy, but they had history. At least if they can reach an understanding, mending bonds can come naturally.


A/N: Honestly, I forever disagree with some of Naruto ending. But, I'm not the creator so, I can't say anything about it. But I decided to make a fic out of the same dialog from the chapter 699 in the manga. The catch is I try to potray different feelings from the characters who said those dialogs. I got this idea because of SkipBeat! Manga that I read where Kyoko uses the same dialog to potray different feelings.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **Of Letting Go and Forgiveness**

By: Butterflygrin

Sakura was supporting Kakashi by her soulder while going to the source of explosion from the battle between Naruto and Sasuke as fast as possible. They finally found both of them, laying side by side. "There they are!" Sakura exclaimed. She was happy to seem both alive. Unfortunately, that expression didn't last long on her face when she noticed both of them are missing an arm and they were bleeding profusely. Sakura then helped Kakashi so that he could sit nearby and immediately approached them both.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called her. His tone happy and somewhat upbeat, even though exhaustion was clearly seen on his bruised face. He was happy to finally see Sakura again and Kakashi too of course. He felt like his family had finally complete.

Sasuke was silent. He didn't know what to say, really. Well actually he had a lot to say. But his voice seemed to disagree with him as he just stared at Sakura who only acknowledge Naruto's calling her name by nodding and immediately proceeded to heal their bleeding arms simultaneously.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto speak again, his voice still happy but instead the upbeat tone, his tone was calm and content.

Hearing Naruto talked, he felt the need to talk to, at least to Sakura because Naruto had already understand. They had basically fought and talked simultaneously after all. "Sakura, I..." He hesitated. He wanted to say sorry. Even though he knew it wouldn't even cover half the things he did. She was one of the people he hurt most personally and she's also his teammate, after all.

Sakura was just about to respond Naruto's thanks, but hearing Sasuke talked. She decided that she'd just respond both of them at once. "Just shut up for now... I'm concentrating." She continued to pour chakra to both their severed arm, to stop the bleeding and heals the remaining tissues.

Sasuke hesitated again. Then, what better chance than here to say sorry. Because Sakura was here healing him and Naruto. "I'm sorry..." His voice hoarse and tired.

Sakura internally sighed and smiled. She was happy he apologized to her. Even though their relationships was complex, she actually wanted them to simplify. Even though she generally knew what he was apologizing for, she asked him again anyway, "Sorry...? For what?"

"...For everything up till now..." Sasuke answered. He still looked at her, even though she hadn't looked at him or Naruto at all while she healed their arms.

"You'd better damn well be..." Sakura simply answered, her words harsh, but her tone was happy.

Naruto was smiling and laughing at the exchange. He really wanted the three of them to get tome closure after everything that happened. They were his only family left and he didn't want any animosity between them anymore.

"Shannaroo... You jerk." Sakura was smiling and tears flowed down her cheeks. She was happy and Naruto's laughter was contagious after all.

Kakashi who watched the exchanged looked at the smiling Sasuke, laughing Naruto, and Sakura crying of happiness also smiled. His eyes didn't turn to half-moon as his usual smile however, but his expression was content. "Finally... They're back." He whispered.

* * *

After that, all the infinite tsukuyomi was released and everyone helped clearing off the now calmed warzone. Bodies of the deceased were collected and identified. Then, they sealed into bags so that they can be brought to their respective village for funeral. Unidentified bodies, or bodies that were too bad to be recognized were burnt immediately. Their ashes was gathered and their funeral was held on the warzone. Bodies of the enemies that had been found were disposed on site. The injured ones were sent to the medic tent and immediately got treated. The leaders gathered and discussed about future alliances and individual war involvement, and co-joint war involvement, also punishment and pardon for criminal that has been captured or contributed in ending the war. These events were going along simultaneously for almost two weeks. The ninjas went back to their respective village gradually until the warzone remained void of life, just piles and piles of jagged earth that will become a remainder how for the first time in centuries, The Five Great Shinobi Nation combined their strength and fought together.

* * *

Kakashi stood, facing Sasuke. his expression was bored as usual. "Well, to be honest, under any normal circumstances you have to be locked away, imprisoned for life." He said casually. "The only reason your wish are being entertained and all your actions up till now pardoned is because your aid was instrumental in dispelling the infinite tsukuyomi." He continued. Then, his expression became serious and he continued, "Of course, even that wouldn't get you off the hook by itself. This is mainly thanks to support from the hero and central force in ending the war, Naruto, and myself as the sixth Hokage... Make sure you keep that in mind." He paused to make sure Sasuke really heard him, so that his word wouldn't be something that just pass by Sasuke's ears.

Kakashi sighed internally, although he was unsucsessful in concealing the emotion. All his students were infact troublesome indeed, Sakura being the least and Naruto and Sasuke being at the same level he didn't even want to compare. "So, try and keep yourself under control yeah...? Cause it'll be my ass on the lie this time." He eyed Sasuke sternly.

Sasuke ofcours realized that Kakashi was sorry and even though he knew it wasn't his sensei fault what he had done in the past. He didn't want to worry or worse, became problematic to Kakashi in the future. "Yeah... Sorry." He said, his tone was a little bit seepish.

Sakura, who was silent the entire time of the exchange, open her voice. Now was the time to clear the complicated relationship they had. Did she still love him romantically? Was what she felt really love? She had mulled this over the few weeks they had arrived in Konoha. She didn't know what exactly Sasuke's feeling towards her, but wether or not he finally love her back she wanted to make a desicion purely on her behalf. She wanted her feelings clear without any suggestion from other people. She was quite nervous about this conversation, so she just asked the normal things she should be asking instead, "You're really going to leave? Tsunade-sama just about to finish creating your artificial arm out of Hashirama-sama's cell." She was genuinely concerned over his well-being.

Sasuke looked at Sakura seriously. "Right now, I need to see this ninja world for myself. I must know what kind of state the world is in." He said softly. He felt undeserving of all the love his teammate had given him. Even though she didn't really understand his pain. He realized that it was also partly his fault that he didn't open himself so that he can be understood. But, that was because he was a hateful person for so long. Aside for seeing the world and redemption, he wanted to rediscover himself too along his journey. "I feel like I'm finally able to see all the things that I've overlooked and missed out till now. And if I don't seize this opportunity, I might miss my chance to see with this kind of clarity again. On top of that, there has been a few things that have been on my mind." He continued to explain.

Sakura thought over Sasuke's answer. Her heart was already set from before she met him here, in front of Konoha's gate. But, She wanted to make sure. Because she really wanted to become part of Naruto and Sasuke when Sasuke come back later. She wanted to understand them not with complicated relationships tangled with crushes, romantic love, or unforgiven mistakes, but as comrades. Team seven was her first official team and they had been through thick and thin. Even if not all of them were together at the time. So, she asked, "Well, what if I ask you to take me with you?" Her expression was curious. It was a question of what if and she didn't really want to travel the world right now but, she thought that it would be nice if team seven went to travel the world-vacation sense of course.

Sasuke was reminded of how Sakura asked him to bring her with him when he went for Orochimaru. Even though his reasons differ, He didn't want her to tied herself with him. He wanted their relationship to be free. Naruto understood him this much and he want Sakura to understand it too. So, he answered softly, "This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you." His expression was calm, but his eyes were anxious, he really didn't want this goodbye to turn out like last time.

"Nothing to do with me?" Sakura sighed, her head bowed down and her bangs obscured her face from showing expression. Sasuke was almost internally panicked. Then, She pulled from her bow and Sasuke can see the smirk on her lips and mirth was dancing in her eyes. Kakashi who watched the exchanged sighed in relief.

Sasuke smiled a small smile. He crossed the distance between them and poked her forehead with his forefinger and middlefinger. Just like what Itachi used to do to him, his little brother. Sakura was surprised. She felt like in that moment, he didn't only crossed their distance physically but also closed the distance that has been far and vague to Sakura. "I'll see you when I'm back." He said, still smiling. At this time, Sakura was sure all the complications in their relationship was gone. Sure, her and Sasuke relationship hadn't reach up to Naruto and Sasuke's yet and probably never will. But if he was willing to repair that when he came back, then she wouldn't complain. Besides, she still have Naruto here, and Kakashi-sensei too. Probably, even the vacation that she tought of earlier would be happening in the future.

"And thank you." Sasuke continued and Sakura smiled a full smile. Sasuke then nodded to Kakashi and turned to walk away from the village he was born in. A few steps later, He saw Naruto coming from one of the trees at the side of the road. He stop and faced Naruto. "I didn't think you'd come." He said, his expression neutral.

"Mm." Naruto mumbled. His face was serious, but his tone was light.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his arm. He felt guilty, even though he know Naruto already forgave him. "You... you're still at this." He whispered. 'As my friend, you fought to stop me to the point that you lost an arm. Thanks to you, I was saved.' He tought. 'We, who used to quibble and fight over every little thing... are now able to share the pain in each other's heart.'

Naruto grab something from his pants pocket and showed it to Sasuke. "I'm returning this." He said, smiling a small smile. His expression was that of understanding. He didn't care where Sasuke goes as long as he didn't cut off his bonds with his friends, especially team seven.

Sasuke took his old hitai-ate from Naruto's hand. "I'm holding onto this until we can finally really settle things between us." He said, his eyes was serious but he was smiling. He wanted Naruto to know that he'll be back. Then, he turned away again and continued to walk down the path that led further away from Konoha and closer to his redemption journey.

"I think it's a lot like faith. To keep believing, trying, and enduring, until you finally become able. Because people entrust us to their hopes and rely on us to carry on. Perhaps that is what makes us ninjas.' Sasuke tought. He smiled a small smile while continuing on his journey. Even tough he was alone, he didn't feel as alone as when he left Konoha the first time. This time he knew and acknowledged that there are people who cared for him and he cared for. Besides, he did promised to meet them again in the future.

* * *

A/N: Finally, thank you for reading my story, this is a one shot. I just thought after all those messed up experience, I'd like to wipe their relationship of as clean. I mean, Naruto obviously doesn't see Sakura as his crush anymore (or should I add this too?) And Sasuke won't feel obligated to respond to Sakura''s feelings and Sakura will be free from her childhood crush. They can become NORMAL friends. Really team seven is just to much drama, especially between Naruto and Sasuke. And after re-reading manga chapter 699, my hate for Sasuke has drecreased! I always thought him of a grade A a** hole. lol. but not anymore.

There maybe a continuation of this in separate fic, wether it was about Sakura Naruto, Kakashi and their life in Konoha or about Sasuke's redemption journey, I don't know. But I have planned on writing a ShikaSaku fic, on the take after this fic.

See you in my next story! :)


End file.
